Untouchable
by Vale11
Summary: Steve lo raccoglie da terra come fosse fatto di vetro e si avvia verso casa, stringendosi addosso quello che pare restare di un mondo che è finito settant'anni prima, e che è grato di riavere
1. Chapter 1

La prima volta che lo rivede, Bucky è sul tetto di fronte alla sua finestra, jeans e felpa blu e un cappello calato sugli occhi. Quando si affaccia al davanzale per raggiungerlo, è già sparito.

La prima volta che riesce a parlargli è anche la prima volta che riesce a invitarlo ad entrare. Bucky entra, si guarda intorno e se ne sta fermo in mezzo alla stanza come se aspettasse un ordine da parte di qualcuno. Steve si rende conto che forse aspetta davvero un ordine da parte di qualcuno. Una direttiva. Un'indicazione. Ha vissuto come un'arma per decenni, fra una capatina al frigorifero e l'altra, e ora non sa più come muoversi autonomamente. Il solo pensiero fa venire voglia a Steve di cercare uno per uno tutti gli agenti sovietici prima, e dell'Hydra poi che hanno messo le mani addosso al suo migliore amico e chiudere loro le dita intorno al collo. Poterli guardare negli occhi finchè la vita non se ne va via con l'ultimo rantolo di una gola chiusa. Ma non lo fa, perchè Steve è buono e i buoni non fanno queste cose.

Bucky reagisce come un gatto selvatico ad ogni rumore, ad ogni parola, ad ogni tentativo di avvicinamento, tanto che Steve inizia a chiedersi per quale motivo abbia deciso di accettare il suo invito. Il Soldato d'inverno lo fissa da sotto il cappello, che Steve inizia a pensare gli si sia incollato in testa, apre bocca per dire qualcosa, la chiude, scuote la testa e fa per andarsene. Quando Steve gli prende il polso per fermarlo lo sguardo che riceve è così carico di paura e violenza che lo lascia andare.

Bucky torna. Dopo mesi, ma torna.

Steve l'ha cercato in lungo e in largo, ma se c'è una cosa che Bucky sa fare, evidentemente, è sparire. E' inverno quando lo rivede, gli alberi sono spogli da un pezzo e fa un freddo cane. I viali del parco non hanno più nemmeno una foglia secca a decorarli, tanto è stato il vento gelido degli ultimi giorni, ed è a correre con Sam quando se ne accorge. Una chiazza di blu scuro su una panchina, un cappello calato sulla testa, capelli più lunghi che mai che ormai hanno passato le spalle. Non vede le gambe, ma immagina siano rannicchiate contro il petto per ripararsi dal freddo. Gli da le spalle. Ha addosso la solita felpa blu, i soliti jeans e Dio, si congela e quell'uomo non ha nemmeno una giacca addosso. Steve dice a Sam che si ferma qui, che per oggi ha finito. Si salutano, e aspetta che si sia allontanato prima di correre verso la panchina dove quella macchia blu somiglia così tanto a Bucky.

Quando lo raggiunge non sa se toccarlo o meno. Il viso è nascosto fra le braccia, ma è Bucky. Deve essere Bucky. Se è qualche senzatetto potrà indirizzarlo verso il riparo più vicino, da bravo posterboy americano, se è Bucky probabilmente si ritroverà con un occhio nero. Non si sveglia una macchina assassina senza aspettarsi niente.

Ha ragione.

Appena gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, Bucky scatta in avanti, il braccio metallico proteso verso lo sterno del suo obiettivo, il destro tenuto incollato protettivamente sull'addome. Ma non lo colpisce, non ci arriva. Perde lo slancio e cade sul viottolo che Steve ha usato per arrivare alla panchina, sfinito, mezzo congelato e, se sa ancora prendere le misure giuste, Steve valuta sia anche mezzo morto di fame. Chissà se gli davano da mangiare o se lo mandavano avanti a flebo, in quel posto dove gli hanno piazzato un braccio meccanico stellato al posto del suo vero arto. Chissà se si ricorda ancora che deve mangiare, chissà se si ricorda ancora come si mangia. Steve immagina di si, se è ancora vivo dopo tutto questo tempo. Poi si rende conto che Bucky non si è più mosso dal vialetto che sembra aver eletto come nuovo domicilio e si china verso di lui.

E' andato. Svenuto. Con cerchi neri sotto gli occhi che farebbero invidia a quelli che gli aveva visto dipinti in faccia quando aveva sparato a Fury e un respiro rantolante che gli esce dai polmoni come se avesse inghiottito ghiaia e si divertisse a farla rotolare dentro e fuori dalla trachea. Se il suo aspetto lo preoccupa, è quel rumore a spaventarlo a morte.

Considerando quante azioni avventate ha già compiuto, Steve lo raccoglie da terra come fosse fatto di vetro e si avvia verso casa, stringendosi addosso quello che pare restare di un mondo che è finito settant'anni prima, e che è grato di riavere. Lo ripara dal vento col suo corpo, in un modo che gli viene talmente naturale da terrorizzarlo. Un'azione fuori di testa in più non dovrebbe cambiare niente.

eeeee uno. parlo di sovietici oltre che di Hydra, perchè mi riferisco ai fumetti più che al film. però se avessi tolto del tutto l'hydra dall'equazione non sarebbe più tornato un accidente col film. ergo, ok.

a breve il prossimo pezzo!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve non si ricordava che Bucky fosse così leggero, probabilmente perchè non era mai stato così leggero. E' dimagrito in un modo inverosimile, il braccio bionico un peso morto sul petto. Quando raggiunge il letto e lo distende non muove un muscolo, non apre nemmeno gli occhi, e questa immobilità estrema spaventa Steve più dell'idea che si svegli e gli pianti un coltello in gola.

Levargli la felpa dovrebbe essere la parte più facile, ma quando Steve muove il braccio destro per farlo uscire dalla manica dalla gola di Bucky esce un suono talmente estraneo alla sua concezione di "Soldato d'inverno" che li per li non lo riconosce per ciò che è: gli ha fatto male.

Gli viene quasi da ridere, ripensando alla frase. Gli ha fatto male. E' una frase che dicono i bambini, non gli adulti. Gli adulti sono più specifici. Dicono: l'ha ferito. Dicono: gli ha sparato. Non dicono mai "gli ha fatto male". Eppure Steve sente che la frase è la più corretta, non solo perchè è cresciuto con l'uomo che ha appena raccolto letteralmente da terra, e quindi riferirsi a lui con le frasi che usavano da bambini non gli sembra poi così strano, ma anche perchè non può essere più specifico senza sapere cos'è successo al braccio di Bucky. Spera che non sia la spalla che gli ha lussato sull' Helicarrier, spera che in qualche modo l'abbia rimessa a posto, spera che non sia stato costretto a soffrire anche per quello per tutti i mesi in cui l'aveva dato per disperso, ma lo riuscirà a scoprire solo quando la felpa e

_speriamoabbiaalmenounamaglialasotto_

se ne andrà.

Ha bisogno delle forbici per togliergli quei vestiti di dosso, e di bende, forse, e quasi sicuramente di acqua calda e medicinali e qualcosa da mettergli addosso e sarebbe meglio se riuscisse a fargli fare una doccia calda perchè Bucky è così freddo, è così freddo e la testa di Steve gli sta urlando troppe cose tutte insieme e non ne vuole sapere di smettere ma deve smettere.

Per Bucky.

Steve deve riuscire a stare calmo per Bucky, e per se stesso.

Gli viene quasi da ridere a pensare quanto sia ridicolo aver avuto un semi-attacco di panico solo per aver pensato di dover lasciare Bucky da solo per quella manciata di secondi che gli servono per andare a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso e dell'acqua calda in cucina. Si alza, si obbliga a farlo. Si obbliga a non prendere nemmeno in considerazione la possibilità che Bucky sparisca appena smette di fissarlo.

Non sa bene quando ha deciso che avvicinarsi a Bucky con un paio di forbici in mano sarebbe stata una buona idea, ma adesso solo il fatto di avvicinarglisi con un paio di lame appuntite in mano gli sembra una grossa, enorme cavolata. Bucky però non si stira nemmeno quando Steve taglia via la felpa

_chemioDioèdicotoneefuorifafreddocosìfreddochenoncapiscocomeabbiafattoanoncongelare_

e poi gli viene in mente la fotografia di Bucky effettivamente congelato, rinchiuso nella sua bara con oblò annesso, e non riesce a smettere di tremare per dieci secondi buoni. Quella foto, quel blu, ormai sono tatuati dietro le sue palpebre.

Sotto la felpa Bucky ha solo una maglia leggera, che le forbici fanno a pezzi senza tanti problemi di sorta, e sotto la maglia Bucky ha una collezione di cicatrici tutte nuove che Steve doveva ancora vedere. Ci sono ferite da arma da taglio, e quelle le riconosci perchè di solito sono abbastanza lineari,

_amenochelalamanonscivolisull'ossoemiodioglihannomancatoilcuorediduecentimetri_

Smettila, Steve. Smettila.

Ci sono ferite da arma da fuoco, bruciature da impatto e poi ci sono ustioni piccole e circolari, che Steve immagina siano legate a qualche esperimento che gli scienziati che ci giocavano (Hydra? Russia?) si sono divertiti a fare. Paiono reiterate. Steve deve ricordarsi di respirare.

La spalla sinistra è un mosaico di cicatrici bianche dove si collega col braccio bionico, la spalla destra invece è un acquerello di neri, blu, gialli, rossi e verdi. L'osso sembra al suo posto, ma Steve scommetterebbe l'anima che Bucky l'abbia sistemata da solo, e che continui a far male. Non può non far male, nello stato in cui si trova.

E' quando Steve si accorge che Bucky ha ancora addosso i guanti che si decide a lasciarlo solo per un'altra manciata di secondi, decidendo di aprire l'acqua calda nella vasca invece che aspettare che si svegli per fargli fare una doccia. Non li aveva notati, preso com'era dal groviglio di linee più o meno regolari incise addosso al suo migliore amico, intento a immaginare cosa non avesse sulla schiena, sulle gambe. Poi ci fa caso, e paradossalmente pensa a un cartone animato che gli ha fatto vedere Tony qualche tempo prima, in cui una bambina coi capelli bianchi che poteva creare il ghiaccio con le mani è obbligata a portarli per non congelare praticamente tutto. Gli rimbalzano in testa le parole "Celare, non mostrare", e pensa di non aver mai visto un cartone animato più triste di quello, in un certo senso. Bucky deve aver messo quei guanti per nascondere la mano metallica, più che per proteggersi dal freddo, perchè la punta delle sue dita è scolorita, quasi blu, e Steve sa come funzionano i principi di congelamento, e sa che deve scaldarlo subito se non vuole rischiare di perderlo di nuovo.

Quindi si, apre l'acqua calda nella vasca e, mentre aspetta che sia piena fino a metà decide contro tutti i suoi istinti di orgoglio e autopreservazione di infilarsi quel costume ridicolo di Capitan America che gli ha regalato Tony, ghignando come lo schizzato che è quando ha visto la faccia che il primo vendicatore ha fatto. Ma il fatto è che ha un solo costume da bagno, e che il solo costume da bagno che ha è quello. E che sarebbe poco positivo se Bucky si svegliasse e si ritrovasse in una situazione imbarazzante come prima cosa. Sempre che si ricordi di cosa sia, in effetti, una situazione imbarazzante.

Mentre aspetta che l'acqua raggiunga il livello desiderato Steve prende la ciotola d'acqua calda, ormai quasi tiepida, e ci immerge la mano di Bucky. Lo vede stringere gli occhi, sa che fa male, ma a parte qualche riflesso muscolare probabilmente dovuto al dolore Bucky non si sveglia.

E il fatto che sembri praticamente in un coma senziente, oltre all'immobilità feroce in cui è chiuso, è terrorizzante.

Gli prende le dita fra le sue, cercando di aggiungere il calore della sua mano a quello dell'acqua, e pare funzionare. Dopo qualche minuto le dita di Bucky sono tornate quasi del colore giusto. E' che, al momento, è tutto Bucky ad essere del colore sbagliato. Steve gli lascia addosso solo i boxer, cercando di non fare caso alla tavolozza di cicatrici che sono le sue gambe e al livido enorme che ha dietro al ginocchio destro, e lo prende in braccio come farebbe con un bambino, con un'attenzione quasi maniacale. E' spaventato della possibilità che si svegli e reagisca male. E' spaventato dalla possibilità che si svegli e non reagisca. Ed è spaventato dalla possibilità che non si svegli. La temperatura di Bucky basta a obbligarlo a sopprimere qualche imprecazione. E' freddo. E' troppo freddo.

Quando si siede nella vasca, tenendo Bucky appoggiato contro il suo petto, sostenuto dalle sue gambe, non sa bene cosa aspettarsi. Decide che potrebbe anche non aspettarsi niente, mente la testa del Soldato d'Inverno ciondola contro le sue spalle, e si limita ad aspettare e basta. Dopo una decina di minuti Bucky inizia a tremare, e Steve sa che è un buon segno. Il suo corpo reagisce, si sta accorgendo che stava entrando in uno stato di letargia da cui difficilmente sarebbe uscito, e si impegna per fare qualcosa al riguardo. Ma il fatto che sia un buon segno non lo rende più confortevole: i denti di Bucky battono a una velocità da telegrafista, e si vede che la mano continua a fargli male perchè gli scappa di bocca un rantolo doloroso che fa perdere a Steve un paio di battiti. Lo stringe un po' di più, solo per assicurarsi che non scivoli, per essere sicuro che non si faccia male. Solo finchè non smette di tremare, si ripete. Solo finchè non smette di tremare. E poi eccolo, il respiro umido che gli esce dalla gola, quello che sembrava ghiaia intrappolata nella trachea. Riappare, e tutto quello che Steve può fare, finchè è bella vasca con lui, è tenerlo al caldo e bagnagli il petto con l'acqua tiepida in cui sono immersi, sperando che respirare il vapore gli faccia bene. Lo sente iniziare a tossire e lo vede aprire gli occhi. Si sente attraversare per pochi secondi da uno sguardo azzurro che non vedeva da una vita e poi Bucky si spegne di nuovo, lascia cadere la testa sulla sua spalla e se ne sta li, col braccio meccanico fuori dall'acqua (Steve immagina sia impermeabile, ma che ne sa lui?), gli occhi chiusi e quel respiro rumoroso in gola e nei polmoni. Atri due anni di vita persi per Steve Rogers, che decide in quel momento che potrebbe approfittare della situazione per dare una ripulita all'uomo che sta cercando di tenere in vita, lavargli i capelli, togliergli di dosso lo sporco di una città che è andata troppo avanti per lui.

Quando gli fa scivolare in testa la prima passata di acqua calda Bucky va a incastrare la fronte sotto il mento di Steve, e gli scappa di bocca una parola in russo impastato di sonno, stanchezza, freddo e chissà cos'altro.

"Я устал" Ya ustal.

_Sono stanco. _

E Steve decide che può continuare a stringerlo un altro po', anche se ormai ha quasi smesso di tremare.

E due!

Sto panicando. I fumetti e i film sono due cose simili ma per certi versi non c'entrano nulla l'uno con l'altro e, anche se ho deciso di seguire gli eventi dei film per non complicare l'anima a nessuno al momento il mio cervello ha un conflitto interno di un certo spessore. Nei fumetti Bucky "muore" in un incidente aereo (o meglio, su un drone che praticamente gli esplode in faccia per aria dopo che non era riuscito a disattivarlo); lui perde un braccio e viene ritrovato dai russi, che approfittano della sua amnesia dovuta al botto clamoroso per farlo diventare il soldato d'inverno, mentre Steve cade nel ghiaccio e diventa un calippo.

nel film succede tutta un'altra cosa.

E io panicheggio.

Vabè.


End file.
